Double Vision
by Luna Darkside
Summary: "Rubbing his eyes, Hakuba blinked, squinted, and blinked some more. No, there really were two Kuroba Kaitos." In which Aoko is confused, Kaito #1 and Kaito #2 are pleased, and Hakuba's brain is so very, very broken. /requested by ThaliaTrisEllie, implied KaiShin & ShinKai, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: ** "Basically, Kaito, being the prankster he is, got Shinichi to help him pranking his class. Shinichi puts his acting skills from his mother to use by acting as a second Kaito. You get what i'm saying? And they act as if there really were two Kaito. His class, especially Hakuba and Aoko got super confused and shocked and they couldn't tell which one was the real Kaito."

**Requestor: **ThaliaTrisEllie

**Pairing: **implied Kaito x Shinichi

**Note(s): **It feels pretty weird to post two fics in one day, but... no choice, really.

But about this actual fic! Um, well, I'm pretty sure I've read some veeeery similar to this before, but here's my take on it, I suppose.

**Double Vision**

Hakuba was running late. Pushing a handful of hair out of his face, he tried his hardest not to look frazzled as he speed-walked past a few teachers, offering quick bows and _good morning_s, and slammed open the door to class 2-B.

"I'm sorry that I'm –" he began to call, but his voice crashed and burned at the sight that awaited him.

Two – _two_, as in one-_two_-three – Kuroba Kaitos stared at him. One was sitting in his seat. The other was sitting in Kaito's.

They raised their hands in sync. "Hey, Hakuba," they both greeted, grinning.

Rubbing his eyes, Hakuba blinked, squinted, and blinked some more.

No, there really were two Kuroba Kaitos. Both of them had the same messy hair, indigo eyes, pressed gakuran, stupid smirk – _everything was the same_, down to the little freckle on the back of Kaito's left arm. As if one demon phantom thief wasn't bad enough.

_"Shit,"_ Hakuba said, emphatically.

The Kaito sitting in his seat slanted his head at him in confusion. "What's wrong with _him_?" he asked the room at large.

Nobody responded. Someone coughed, then quickly stifled it.

From where she was glaring at both Kaitos simultaneously (a rather impressive accomplishment), Aoko got to her feet. "This has gone on long enough!" she seethed, stalking over to the Kaito lounging in his own seat (Kaito #1 from here on out, a small part of Hakuba's brain decided in an attempt to keep him from going insane). She placed her hands on her hips, her glare somehow both icy and fiery. "You're clearly the fake!"

Kaito #1 blinked. "That's rude, Aoko. Can't you tell that I'm your one and only childhood friend?" He flashed a very familiar grin, one that was so very _Kaito_ that Hakuba shuddered in abject horror.

Momentarily deterred, Aoko shook her head and huffed. "Then – what now?" she half-shouted, yanking her phone out of her pocket and pushing it in Kaito #1's face. Hakuba, still frozen in the doorway, could make out a picture of an innocuous goldfish on the screen.

He frowned. What was showing Kaito #1 a picture of a _fish _supposed to do –

Unexpectedly, Kaito #1 let out an inhuman scream, falling backwards out of his desk so fast that he left an afterimage.

Even more unexpectedly, Kaito #2 did the same.

They landed in a puddle between the two desks, clinging to each other.

"_A f-f-f-finny thing_," Kaito #2 hissed, the words racked with dry sobs.

Kaito #1 only whimpered, scrabbling at Kaito #2's arms.

Openmouthed, Aoko stared.

Everyone else did the same.

Finally regaining her composure, Aoko clicked her screen off. "Never mind. It's gone." She took a mechanical step back. "You can… get up now."

Shivering, the two Kaitos climbed back to their feet, still gripping each other. "How could you, Aoko," Kaito #2 grumbled, swiping at his eyes, where tears of terror had actually appeared.

"And when we've been best friends since we met at the clocktower," Kaito #1 added with a sniffle, sliding back into his seat. "I can't believe you."

The look on Aoko's face was bewildered as she numbly moved back to her desk.

Hakuba finally managed to unglue himself from the doorway and walk woodenly to his desk, at which Kaito #2 had just sat back down. "This isn't funny," he growled, and yanked hard on Kaito #2's face.

To his surprise, nothing happened. No mask stretched, and the skin felt warm and real underneath his fingers.

Kaito #2's shriek of, "What the hell?!" was definitely real, at least.

Hakuba stared, letting go as Kaito #2 swatted at his hand and rubbed his cheek, glaring at him reproachfully. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"Uh…" At a loss for words, Hakuba looked over his shoulder at where Kaito #1 was shooting him a similarly scandalized look. He felt a combination of panic and confusion bubbling in his stomach.

"That was rude," Kaito #2 mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Er…" Hakuba stammered, floundering for words. "Excuse me, uh, Kuroba-kun, but this is my seat."

Kaito #2 stuck out his lip, pouting. "But Hakuba, I want to sit next to Kaito."

Hearing Kaito refer to himself in the third-person was enough to make Hakuba pinch the bridge of his nose and exhale hard. What had he done to deserve this, he wondered? Maybe this was the universe's way of punishing him for continuously insisting that Kaito was Kid?

"But this is my seat," he muttered helplessly, even as he turned to go find an empty desk and possibly cry.

Behind him, Kaito #1 whispered to Kaito #2, "I think you broke Hakuba."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was you," Kaito #2 answered.

Someone gave a low sob. It took Hakuba a moment to realize that it was him.

As Hakuba sat down beside an eyebrow-raising Akako, Kaito #2 leaned over to slip a tiny square of paper onto Kaito #1's desk.

Once the teacher, who had been frozen at the front of the classroom for the duration of the – event, began to stammer something about starting class and turned to begin writing on the blackboard, Kaito #1 carefully unfolded the note.

_Thanks for doing this with me. You're doing great._

Taking care that no one else saw what he was writing, Kaito #1 smiled to himself and wrote back:

_My mother is a famous actress. Of course I can do this much._

He paused before adding, _And it doesn't hurt that I know you so well, either._

When the teacher asked them to flip to page thirty-seven of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, he flicked the note onto Kaito's desk.

The beaming smile that Kaito showed him when he read the note was enough to make him blush, just a little, and look away.

* * *

><p><strong>I've noticed that I always have Kaito's class reading <em>A Midsummer Night's Dream -<em> this is the third time I'm done that in a fic.It's pretty weird.**

***clears throat awkwardly***

**Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed, ThaliaTrisEllie (and everyone else reading this), even just a little...?**

**I'll be back in a few more days with a Kid-gets-stuck-on-Shinichi's-roof fic! (Yeah, I know. My descriptions of upcoming fics kind of suck.) See you later, my darlings! - Luna**


End file.
